


After the Interview

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [150]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	After the Interview

  
**players only. backdated to early summer 2014, after Alex and Luke[finish up with Out magazine.](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/5346.html)**

"You have everything you need?" Luke asks one more time as they're saying goodbye to the team. It's been a long afternoon, mostly enjoyable, but he's ready to be alone with his husband again. Now. The constant tease of the shoot having wound him as tight as a spring.

"Yep, just about," Pedro agrees, glancing over his shoulder for a second to watch Kathy and Jonas load up the equipment. "Oh hey, I wanted to ask you," he adds, turning back to smile at Luke and Alex. "There had been talk around the office that you planned to donate all your proceeds from this issue to charity. Can I ask, do you still plan to do that?"

"Absolutely," Alex replies, slipping his arm around his husband's shoulders. "Those were our two biggest conditions: that the spread be completely exclusive to Out, and that all our profits from the sale would go direct to charity."

"That's so awesome." Pedro grins widely. "Did you decide yet which ones?"

"The AIDS Project here in Los Angeles and Elton John's foundation in London for me," Luke says, smiling at his husband. "Both charities do really great work."

"And I'm still narrowing down my choices to one or two," Alex answers.

"Cool," Pedro says, making notes of Luke's selections. "When you decide, let our office know and we'll try to include that info with the article. A lot of charities see big bumps in donations after celebrities say they prefer to support those certain ones."

"Got it." Alex grins. "Good meeting you."

And that's a hint if Pedro ever heard one. "Great meeting both of you. Thank you so much for your time." He shakes each of their hands in turn, then heads down the driveway to their van.

Alex slowly blows out a breath.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Luke teases, pressing a kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth.

"Not anymore," Alex murmurs, and swings the door shut the second Pedro reaches the van, locking their house up safely against any further intruders. He slumps back against the wall and grins at his husband. "How do you feel?"

"Horny," Luke says, grinning back, unable to resist.

"Really?" Alex asks, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued," he murmurs, prowling closer. "I mean, you've been all over me for hours, so unless you've got a thing for Jonas the Adorably Sappy Stylist..."

"It's you, all you," Luke says with a smile, watching Alex, his whole body lighting up at the way his husband, his sir, looks at him. "It always is, and you have no idea how tempted I was to make us both porn stars."

The simplest of words, and yet Alex's mind is a sudden riot of color and want. "We don't need them for that," he says, taking Luke's hand and leading him down the hall. "We have our own video camera."

Luke laughs but his heart rate kicks up even higher, his erection tenting his pajama pants. "Will you fist me some day and film it? Not necessarily today, but some day?" he asks, picturing riding Alex as they both watch him take his sir's fist.

A growl rumbles in Alex's chest. "I'll fist you bloody, boy," he promises in a hoarse whisper, "if that's what you want." In the Master bedroom, he turns immediately for the closet to fetch their digital recorder, and checks the batteries. "You're the director."

Luke moans at that. "Then let's do it now," he whispers, dropping his pants and taking the recorder from Alex. "I'll make sure I have it set up to catch everything."

Watching Luke walk away, Alex grins. Then he makes some preparations of his own, gathering up a few large bath towels and a tub of elbow grease and setting them on the bed before he sheds his track pants. "Where do you want me, Mr. Evans?" he teases, thinking of how they've talked a bit in the past about the prospect of Luke someday directing him in a project.

Luke grins as he works on the camera. "Right now, lay back on the bed, knees up," he says, fiddling around with the various settings. "I want to make sure I have the right angle."

"Uh-huh. Sure," Alex agrees, his tone of voice dust-dry. "Am I playing your stand-in?" he asks as he stretches out, bending his knees and spreading his thighs invitingly. "Because I think I'd have a tough time fisting you from here."

Luke laughs. "Yes, you're my stand-in," he nods, making a few more adjustments, his head raised and lowered as he tries to guess exactly where Alex will be and make sure they'll be able to see everything. "All set." He grins, butterflies fluttering away as he approaches the bed with a small smile, his cock still hard, wet at its tip already.

Alex stretches languorously, but it's all he can do to pretend not to notice the delectable state of his lover. "I haven't even touched you yet," he points out with a smirk, not yet moving from his place on the bed.

"You've been touching me all afternoon," Luke responds, climbing onto the bed, and onto Alex, hovering above him with a smile before dipping down for a kiss. "Told you I was horny."

"You're always horny," Alex tells him, instantly grabbing Luke's hair and pulling him back down for a longer, deeper kiss. "It's because you're such a fucking whore for me. You'd do anything to get me off, wouldn't you?" And just like that, Alex has yanked the focus away from Luke's request, redirecting attention to his own needs. As it should be, he feels.

Luke moans. "Yes, sir," the words instantly pushing him down.

Alex grins wickedly, and licks a long swipe up the length of Luke's throat. "Here's how this will go," he whispers. "I'll prep you. I'll shove my fist inside you. And you're going to scream and beg me to let you come and then plead with me for _more_." He scrapes his teeth over vulnerable flesh. "And I'll fucking give it to you."

This time Luke whimpers. God. "Yes, sir," he whispers, swallowing hard, the scrape of Alex's teeth against his skin making his eyes roll. "Thank you."

Alex slaps Luke's ass. Then rolls his boy beneath him with a grin. "So, what's our blocking?"

"Um." Fuck. This always happens to him. Alex just scrambles his brain. "Me where you were, and you to the left, the camera's left I mean," he finally gets out.

"The camera's left," Alex echoes under his breath, sitting up and releasing his lover. He glances slyly at the camera, pretty sure every one of their words is being picked up and recorded. "And who is our audience?"

"Other than us?" Luke asks, eyes flickering between his sir and the camera.

"Just checking," Alex teases, coaxing Luke up so that he can prop a couple pillows beneath his hips. Then he settles on his knees behind Luke but a bit off to the side to make sure there's still a good line of sight. "That means I don't have to behave myself for anyone." He spreads apart the cheeks of Luke's ass, then swipes his tongue over his boy's exposed hole.

"Oh God," Luke blurts out, wrapping his hands around the backs of his knees and hiking his legs higher. His cock spurting precome across his belly. "Yes, sir, please..."

"I'm going to get you so fucking wet and messy," Alex warns, nibbling at Luke's ass. "And you're going to make so much goddamn noise for me that you'll blush every time we watch this video."

Of that Luke has no doubt. He writhes and moans, keeping himself open for his sir, his cock jerking and thumping against his stomach with every touch. "Please, sir..."

"Please?" Alex unscrews the jar of Elbow Grease and begins liberally lubing up. "Please fill your hungry ass because you're so fucking desperate for it?" He pushes two fingers into his boy's ass, hooking them to rub his sweet spot. "Or please push myself so deep inside that it scares the living hell out of you?"

Fuck. Luke whimpers. He doesn't know how to respond to that. "Both," he blurts out, aware that it's greedy, that he might be asking too much - of both Alex and himself - but he can't help it. He wants everything his sir's willing to give him.

Alex's smirk grows edged. "Pick a number between one and five."

"Three, sir," Luke answers immediately, giving himself no time for thought. For second-guessing.

"Excellent. That will be three orgasms from you before I say we're done here. Come anytime, but just remember. Three." Alex rims Luke's hole open wider with a slick fingertip, then twists four fingers tightly together and begins to push inside. Slowly... but without any hesitation.

Oh god. Luke just stares at Alex for a moment. Certain his sir can't be serious but of course he is. Three. He's going to go out of his fucking mind. "Yes, sir," he whispers, moaning softly, the whimpers held at bay for now. Willing his body to relax and accept what they both want.

Alex's mouth quirks into a crooked smile. "If I'm so distracting that you have to watch me, then you need to take a moment and look straight into the camera." He's hoping for a blush. Wondering just how far along Luke's luscious body it will extend.

Luke instantly drops his gaze but he knows the last's an order and so he looks at the camera, feeling his cheeks flush hot, the heat spreading down into his chest and lower still. Fuck. He can just imagine what he looks like, his legs spread, Alex's fingers buried inside him and he moans. _Such a fucking slut for this..._

"Beautiful." Alex rubs his fingers over Luke's prostate again, then again, setting up a steady rhythm of penetration and stimulation, determined to overwhelm him before he pushes deeper. And his own grin winks straight into the camera lens for a moment. "Do you want to watch yourself?" he asks his boy softly. "Watch how you take me in?"

"Yes, sir," Luke gets out, moaning softly, his cock thumping against his belly as Alex plays that bundle of nerves so fucking perfectly. "Want to see what your boy can take for you."

"Wrong answer," Alex warns, slipping his fingers out of his boy's body in an instant. He lays his lips against Luke's throat and murmurs, "The right answer is that you want to be able to watch your sir overwhelming you. Me," he emphasizes softly. "Focus right now on giving me everything."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, his cheeks and throat flushing again at the admonition. "Please, sir. Your boy wants to give you everything. All of him."

So stunning. "You will," Alex agrees, slathering more lube on his right hand before penetrating his lover again. Once more he pushes steadily in with four fingers, but this time he doesn't stop there -- achingly slowly, but relentlessly pressing his thumb inside, too, tucked tight against his palm.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, head dropping back for a second before he rights it. It hurts, the pressure at his tailbone, like he's coming apart, so intense. "Please..." Fuck. He bites his lip so hard it bleeds, the taste of copper spreading across his tongue. Reminding himself he's done this before, can take it again, can take more than he's taken before. Can give his sir _everything_.

"Good, love. Good," Alex says softly, rubbing Luke's hip. " _Min bra pojke. Alltid så bra för mig_ ," he continues to murmur, giving his lover something to latch onto. Some constancy in the soothe of his voice. " _Släpp in mig, min kärlek. Låt mig inom dig_." He stares at where he slowly penetrates his boy's body, and his breath catches as the muscles relax barely enough around his thumb, then engulf him to his wrist.

Luke cries out, his body tensing, the pain almost too much to bear for an instant before it eases, his muscles giving way just enough. "You're in?" he asks, even though he knows it's a stupid question, even though he's already curling one hand around the back of his thigh to touch where they're joined, fingers stroking over Alex's wrist.

In answer Alex unclenches his fist a little -- his lover surrounding him so fully.

"Oh, god," Luke whispers, breathing slowly, steadily, soft moans spilling from him at every movement. "So full..." But he still wants more. Wants to give Alex _more_.

"Does it feel good, _älskling_?" Alex asks quietly, twisting to let his knuckles press against Luke's sweet spot. Slick skin moving easily against skin now.

Luke nods. "So good... Fuck. It's almost too much," he whispers, watching his cock spurt another blob of precome onto his belly. "It's, oh God - " he stiffens, hands curling into fists. "No, no... Please..."

"Good boy," Alex assures him, though he stopped twisting his wrist at that first _no_. He watches his lover closely, ignoring his own needs in favour of making sure that Luke is still okay. "Good boy."

"I'm gonna come," Luke blurts out, panting softly, his hole clenching convulsively around Alex's wrist.

"Anytime, love," Alex tells him, and once more lets his knuckles press harder against that bundle of nerves.

Permission granted, Luke tilts his hips, that press sending him over with a wail and a grab at Alex's shoulder. "Oh god, oh my God..." His skin slicked with come, hot and thick.

Alex watches, his grin damn near feral. "Good boy," he repeats, but now it's not soft praise -- now it sounds like he's hungry to claw into his dinner like a beast. He slips his hand out as swiftly as he can, not wanting to hurt Luke. "Hands and knees, boy."

As soon as Luke can force his brain into gear - which feels like forever, but is actually only a few seconds - he rolls over, pushing up onto all fours, his ass tilted, offered up to his sir again.

"That's right. Do you know how good you are for your sir?" Alex asks, smoothing his dry hand over Luke's lower back. "So seductive. You make me want you all the time," he says, pouring more lube. Then, taking care to be gentle, he slowly slips three fingers inside his lover's ass.

"Good," Luke whispers, pushing back, something deep inside absolutely reveling in the fact that _he's_ the one his sir wants. That _he's_ the one Alex wants to possess. "Your boy always wants you."

Alex smiles slightly in response, and he has forgotten all about the camera by now: his focus is wholly trained on his boy. "Does that make you feel smug, _älskling_?" he whispers, slipping his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. "To know that I'm so obsessed with you?"

"A little," Luke confesses, meeting every thrust of Alex's fingers, whimpering moans spilling from his lips, his cock never getting the chance to grow soft. "Makes your boy feel special."

"My boy is very special," Alex agrees with a grin, "and I like him smug." He pulls his hand away again and slaps Luke's ass sharply, and quickly while the sting still lingers he pushes four fingers deep.

Luke cries out, his whole body flushed with pleasure, cock fucking the air as he rocks forward with the slap. "Please, sir. Please. Your boy needs your hand, your fist..."

"You'll take more, boy," Alex warns, like it's not exactly what Luke already asked for. He tucks his thumb into the center of his palm and presses his fist into his boy again, not nearly as slowly now as the first time. An image of himself punch-fucking Luke skitters through his brain and he damn near whimpers, then ruthlessly shoves the thought aside. _Fuck_.

Luke cries out again, more sharply this time. "Yes, oh, god, yes, please... fuck your boy, hurt him," he begs, pushing back for still more. So fucking full already.

More lube, slathered generously on Alex's wrist this time. He doesn't know how much Luke will - can - take today, the first time they're experimenting with deeper fisting. But he's amped to find out. Splaying his fingers, he lays his palm on Luke's lower back, firmly rubbing in counterpoint to the pressure as he slowly pushes inside past his wrist.

"Oh, oh, god," Luke moans, long and low, his cock dripping, completely overwhelmed. " _Yes._ " He wants this, needs this so badly, needs Alex to possess every fucking inch of him.

Slowly Alex moves into his boy, Luke's body so incredibly tight around him and searing him with his heat. It takes Alex's breath away, stuns his mind dizzy to be connected so deeply to his lover. "I'm part of you," he whispers, shutting his eyes and simply _feeling_ the moment. Gently rocking his fist and easing his way in to halfway up his forearm.

It's too much. God. Luke drops his head to his hands and cries out as his body suddenly tightens again and he comes, a few ragged spurts lacing the bed beneath him. Shivering through the aftershocks.

_Fuck_. "You're amazing," Alex says softly. "You take what I give you, and then you still want more..." He waits for the clench of Luke's body to relax and then slowly pulls his fist out, keeping a solid connection on his lover's hip with his other hand. Perfunctorily he cleans up with a waiting bathsheet, then eases his lover to his back once more. He pushes Luke's knee up, and within a breath he's inside him again, this time sinking his cock deep into his boy. Bracing on his arms and kissing him just as deeply.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, responding eagerly, wanting everything his sir will give him. He arches into the thrusts, loving the way Alex fills him so perfectly, so completely.

"That was two," Alex reminds his boy, grinning wickedly for an instant. But he's not rushing him, not yet. Fuck no -- Alex is too damn caught up in the slow steady thrusts of his cock, taking all that Luke offers, again and again.

"Can't..." Luke starts to protest then quiets, blushing again. A quick but soft, "yes, sir," replacing the negative. If Alex wants him to come three times then he'll come three times. God.

"You can," Alex insists, his voice firm. "You will." He dips down and takes Luke's mouth with his own, delving inside with his tongue like he's learning his lover for the first time.

Luke moans, pleasure rippling through him, his tongue tangling with Alex's, hips rocking up to meet every thrust, every perfect stroke of cock across prostate, the tension building in his body once more.

"God, so good," Alex groans, slipping one hand down to cup Luke's ass, that tight body moving beneath him, Luke's hips working in rhythm to match his own pace. "Ohgod boy, yes," Alex grates out, feeling his control slip away to whip in the wind like a stream of dust between his fingers. "Yes," he gasps again, sitting back on his heels and angling each thrust. "Luke--"

The moment Luke feels that hot searing rush inside him, his body stiffens again, hole clenching convulsively around Alex's cock, milking every last drop as his own struggles to empty whatever it has left.

It's a while before Alex again becomes aware of his surroundings. He finds himself wrapped around Luke, mouthing along his boy's throat and caressing with lips and tongue. Speaking softly in Swedish and telling his lover how amazing he is, such a good boy and such a perfect lover, the center of his whole existence -- even as he's still buried deep inside him.

Luke still only understands a word or two but it doesn't matter. Alex's tone, his mouth on Luke's skin, the way he holds him, like he might actually get lost in him. All of that needs no translation. "I love you so much," he whispers, running a hand through Alex's hair.

Alex grins and makes some mumbled sound of agreement, though he shows no signs of disentangling himself from his lover. Ever.


End file.
